


Who's the Alpha Now?

by elle_enchanted



Series: This Might Help (S3 Fix-It Challenge) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_enchanted/pseuds/elle_enchanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3x01. Melissa shows up at the Hale house looking for Isaac.</p>
<p>
  <i>Scott, I'm your mother and you're terrible at lying. What's up?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Alpha Now?

"What girl?" Derek asks, but he doesn't get an answer before Melissa McCall storms through the front door.

"Where is Isaac? Is he ok? Why did no one tell me that you guys were taking him?" Melissa looks back and forth between Scott, Stiles and Derek, her back to Isaac sitting up in the other room.

"Mrs. McCall?"

Melissa quickly walks over to Isaac, assessing him all over for wounds. "Are you ok? Have you healed?"

Isaac nods, skittish under Melissa's touch. "I'm fine. Derek and Scott brought me home."

Melissa nods. "I can see that. How do you feel? You must be tired."

Isaac smiles softly. "Yeah, I am."

"And what about food?" Melissa presses. "Have you eaten?"

Isaac shakes his head. "I just woke up, but it's ok, I'll find something soon."

"Nonsense. You're coming for dinner." Melissa takes a look around at her surroundings, finally starting to register what the Hale house looked like on the inside. "Have you been staying here?"

Isaac shrugs. "Some nights. I go home to my dad sometimes, but…"

"Then you'll stay with us. There's plenty of room."

"It's ok, Mrs. McCall, I'm fine here." Isaac begins to stand up, wincing at the sudden headache the movement causes.

"You are most certainly not. You're coming with us, and that's final." Melissa turns to glare at Derek. "I can't believe you were going to let him stay here."

Derek opens his mouth to answer, but comes out with no reply.

Melissa loops an arm underneath Isaac's to attempt to hold him up and carry him out to the door, but her knees buckle underneath his weight. "Can I have a little help?" she cries.

Scott and Stiles both shuffle over to help pick up Isaac. Melissa lets go, and rubs her shoulder.

"Geez Isaac. You've been hitting the gym!" she jokes. Her eyes suddenly narrow. "What's up with you, kid?"

Scott shuffles nervously. "Nothing? What do you mean?"

Melissa scoffs. "Scott, I'm your mother and you're terrible at lying. What's up?"

"Oh," is all Scott says.

Melissa turns to Stiles. "Do you want to tell me what's up with Scott?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No. Maybe. Not really. It's not like he got a tattoo or anything…"

"Stiles!"

"What?!"

"Can I sit back down now?" Isaac moans.

Scott and Stiles set Isaac back down before Melissa starts to tug at Scott's jacket.

"Where is it? Show me!"

Scott pulls off his jacket and presents his arm to Melissa, who runs her fingers over the design.

"Well, it's not terrible," Melissa muses. "Although I thought we agreed you'd wait until you were eighteen." 

"I know," Scott says. "I'm sorry."

Melissa sighs. "Well I hope you like. There's nothing we can do about it now. When did this happen?"

"Two days ago."

Melissa frowns. "Shouldn't you have it covered up? It looks like you've had it for months now." She pauses. "Wait, if your skin heals really fast now, why is this not healing?"

Stiles coughs.

"Actually," Scott begins. "It's a funny story. When I got it, it healed within 15 minutes. But Derek helped me figure out how to get it to stay."

"How?" Melissa asks. She backs up, and her foot stumbles upon the blowtorch on the floor. She looks up, shocked, between Scott and Derek for a few moments before she turns to Derek and jabs him in the chest.

"You took a blow torch to my son's skin?!"

"Oh, god," Stiles mutters.

"Ow," Isaac moans from the table.

Scott bites his lip and doesn't say anything.

Melissa glares a few more minutes at Derek, who still doesn't respond, his mouth opening and closing rapidly.

"That's it. Everyone in the car. We're going home and I'm going to make dinner and we're all going to sleep in beds. In a house that is not covered in ash." Melissa marches out the house with a determined gait.

Scott looks between Derek and the door before leaning down to help Isaac from the table. "I guess we'll be going, then." He smirks at Derek.

The three boys reach the door before Stiles turns around and waves good bye with his fingers. "Have a good night, _Alpha_ ", he teases.

Derek responds by slamming the door in their faces.


End file.
